Numerous systems have been created to facilitate communication with or teaching of visually impaired individuals using a tactile recognition language, such as Braille. The TACK-TILES.RTM. Braille System, for example, includes a system of blocks having Braille characters together with the corresponding visual characters. The Braille blocks can be interchangeably attached to a slate to create words, sentences, paragraphs, and other expressions, which are readable by both the visually impaired individual and the non-visually impaired individual, such as a teacher or relative. This system, described in greater detail in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,880,384; 5,391,078; and 5,820,377, has revolutionized the teaching of Braille and communication using Braille with individuals of all ages.
With visually impaired individuals, however, the focus has primarily been on teaching these individuals how to communicate and not on developing problem solving or analytical skills. Many puzzles and games that develop problem solving and analytical skills have not had any useful application for visually impaired individuals. Also, some puzzles or games may be usable by individuals at a high skill level but not by others at a lower skill level. Thus, many visually impaired individuals do not have the opportunity to develop the problem solving and analytical skills needed to succeed in other "every day" activities.
Accordingly, a need exists for a problem solving skills development system, such as a puzzle or game, that can be used by visually impaired individuals to help develop problem solving or analytical skills. A need also exists for a puzzle or game that can be adapted for use in a number of different ways by individuals of different ages and abilities. A need further exists for a problem solving skills development system that can be used with the Braille blocks of the TACK-TILES.RTM. Braille System.